


Red Phoenix.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne mencionado, Dick Grayson mencionado, Fantasia, Gen, Jason Todd necesita algo mejor, Jason Todd no está catatónico, Jason Todd sale de su tumba, Jason es canónicamente un nerd así que no se sorprendan de su vocabulario ejemplar, Jason merece ser feliz, Jason no es el monstruo furioso que DC quiere hacernos creer, Jason no quiere matar a nadie, Jason puede ser un señorito perfecto cuando le apetece, Jason se expresa como un señito inglés, Jason siente cosas pero aun no sabe qué, Mención de muerte de personaje canónico, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Robin!Tim Drake mencionado, Talía intenta ser una buena madre, a diferencia de lo que se cree jason no es tan desastroso verbalmente en los comics, acá Ra's al Ghul no es un dolor en el trasero, así que me basé de ello para este Jason en cuestión, en verdad lo intenta, eso se explicará más adelante, esto está tirando a un rumbo muy flashero, insultos y bromas de mal gusto porque es Jason a fin de cuentas, no sé escribir acción cracks, sin lector beta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Jason no sabe por qué está vivo, no sabe cómo fue encontrado por La Liga de Asesinos, o por qué no hay rencor o dolor en su interior por la forma en que todo terminó para él. Solo sabe que no quiere volver al nido de ratas en el que ha nacido. Sabe que le han otorgado una segunda oportunidad y ésta vez quiere aprovecharla.“Sin embargo”, una molesta voz retumba detrás suyo, “lo que una vez fuiste, siempre lo serás.”Jason la silencia. Solo quiere dormir.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Cenizas revueltas.

Despertar en una tumba debía ser una de esas cosas que te marcarán de por vida, pero despertar en tu propia tumba cuando se suponía que debías permanecer muerto dentro de ella no podía catalogarse como algo tan simple como un trauma.

La seda afelpada que le rodeaba y lo mantenía cómodo cumplía una función diferente a la que se le dispuso en sus primeros días de ser fabricada. Debió mantener un confort místico al cuerpo inerte hasta que los gusanos hicieran su camino hacia la muerte guardado en su interior, no brindarle calidez a un cuerpo con vida sellado en un capullo de caoba de primera calidad y bañado en insulso oro desperdiciado, cubierto por seis metros de tierra.

Jason sabía que debería tener miedo al reconocer dónde se encontraba. Entendía que su respiración no tendría que estar tan tranquila, mientras sus manos atravesaban la cuna de seda que rodeaba su ser y sus dedos distinguían el relieve de la madera del ataúd.

Su ataúd.

La otra cosa que sabía era que no podía ver nada, ni siquiera el fantasma de sus pálidas manos moverse frente sus ojos, también notó que no había espacio suficiente para torcer uno de sus brazos lejos de su costado o flexionar una pierna apenas lo necesario para quitar el adormecimiento alojado en ella por estar muerto.

Mierda, muerto. ¿Por qué demonios no estaba muerto?

¿Estaba realmente vivo o esto era una retorcida prueba que debía superar antes de cruzar al otro lado?

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Esto no era normal. ¿Quién demonios estaría tan tranquilo de despertar en una trampa mortal de la cual no podía salir? Pero él estaba allí, recostado entre tanto lujo ahora innecesario, mirando a la nada en medio de tanto mar oscuro e intentando procesar cómo salir de allí, si es que quería salir en primer lugar.

Demonios. ¿Quería salir de donde se suponía que debía descansar eternamente?

Él murió, no, fue asesinado por una maldita bomba puesta por el psicópata del Joker luego de ser apalizado, ni siquiera tendría que estar haciéndose esa pregunta, o cualquier otra que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

No podía ser que tuviese tanta mala suerte hasta para morir.

 _Bueno, bien, estás vivo, Jason, supéralo y has algo antes de que mueras patéticamente siendo comido por gusanos,_ se obligó a decirse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo es que podía mantener dos pensamientos en su mente cuando fue golpeado repetidamente en la cabeza con una palanca. Pero bueno, tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar, como, por ejemplo, de qué manera saldría de esa maldita tumba.

Su mano derecha traspasó una vez más la seda alrededor de la tapa y golpeó la superficie con decisión, recibiendo un golpe seco en respuesta. _Cinco centímetros de madera pura_ , calculó, _Mierda Bruce_ , _¿tenías que hacérmela difícil incluso muerto?_

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder en pensamientos innecesarios. Pensar en Bruce no iba a hacer que se salvara, él no iba a venir. Debía salvarse a sí mismo como siempre lo hizo. Entonces inició una búsqueda contra reloj tratando de percibir algo entre la oscuridad que le funcionara como un arma o herramienta. Romper la madera era su objetivo principal, así que casi festejó al reconocer la hebilla de su cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Como si fuese a darle un uso real en el más allá.

No tuvo expectativas de romper la madera con facilidad. Sin embargo, hacer un daño significativo en la superficie costó más de lo previsto, pero como no existía competiciones de ver quién salía más rápido de su ataúd, no se preocupó por el tiempo. Comenzó a patear con sus pies y rodillas y golpear con sus nudillos cuando la madera se resquebrajó bajo la fricción de la hebilla y la grieta llegó hasta sus pies. Tierra húmeda cayó lentamente como llovizna y sintió la suciedad pegarse a su piel con cada movimiento agresivo que realizaba. No percibió el dolor de perder sus uñas en el camino al trazar por fin un espacio esencial en el que pudiese escalar a la superficie. La sangre se desparramó en la mugre silvestre y sus ojos ardieron ante el contacto con la gravilla. Sus oídos estaban tapados, pero lo único en que él podía pensar era que _falta poco, estoy cerca_ y _jódete Madre Naturaleza, mira como estoy destrozando tu maldito suelo fértil_ , hasta que su mano derecha por fin cruzó el océano de tierra y muerte y él consiguió dar una fuerte calada de aire limpio.

La típica lluvia nocturna de Gotham fue la primera en darle la bienvenida y se permitió ser bañado por ella, como si quisiera ser purificado o algo por el estilo.

Ponerse de pie hizo que tambaleara y sus piernas se burlaran de él, haciéndole creer que fallarían en algo tan simple como mantenerlo estable. Sus ojos dispararon a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le indicara dónde se hallaba aparte de en un maldito cementerio.

 _Cementerio de Gotham_. Genial. Bueno, al menos esperaba que lo hallasen enterrado al lado de su madre, si no era mucho pedir.

Sus ojos parpadearon bajo la lluvia y distinguió una lápida brillar debajo de una estatua de un ángel sucumbido en pena infinita, gracias a los dramáticos relámpagos que rompían las acostumbradas noches lluviosas en esta endemoniada ciudad.

**_Jason Peter Todd._ **

**_Hijo, hermano, amigo._ **

**_Descansa en paz._ **

—Descansar en paz mis pelotas. Ni morir bien puedo, menos voy a descansar, hijos de puta—su voz salió ronca por el desuso y tuvo que forzar el habla a través de su garganta seca y dañada por la ingesta de tierra que no pudo evitar que entrara en su boca.

Y, aunque los insultos vinieron a él como algo natural, supo que en realidad no se sentía molesto. No había dolor, ni tristeza, ni enojo.

¿En verdad, qué estaba mal en él?

—Estás lejos de casa—alguien habló desde su costado derecho y no se molestó fingir sorpresa al reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz.

—No soy el único—dijo solemne y decidió hacerle frente a la mujer que se mantenía firme en su lugar, protegida por un gran paraguas negro.

La sonrisa de Talía era grande y brillante en comparación con su rigidez oculta en una tranquilidad bien estudiada, pero Jason se vio obligado a aprender cómo leer a un tipo estreñido emocionalmente desde que fue un niño, para él fue fácil darse cuenta de que no era una agradable casualidad que la segunda al mando de la Liga de Asesinos decidiera dar un paseo por el cementerio de Gotham en una remota noche lluviosa.

Ella claramente lo estuvo esperando. Ahora solo quedaba preguntar cómo sabía _qué_ cosa esperar.

—Te ves bien para alguien que acaba de salir de su propia tumba—dio un paso adelante y él pensó que tendría que alejarse de ella, pero no sintió esa necesidad de autoconservación.

¿Bien? Tenía el traje negro ultra caro hecho una mierda, sangre chorreaba de sus manos encarnadas, sus brazos fueron arañados por la madera astillada y percibía que los dedos de los pies terminaron rotos en pedazos impensables. Bien era de todo menos algo con lo que se pudiera definir.

Pero, de nuevo, no hallaba dolor así que no se molestó.

—Sí, mantuve mis ejercicios, mientras esperaba el turno de que Satanás leyera mis pecados antes de entrar al infierno—bromeó sin sentir una pizca de su propia gracia—. Parece que no fueron suficientes porque me escupió de vuelta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Qué harás tú? —contraatacó—. Puedo estar más muerto que vivo ahora, pero no soy estúpido. No creo en las casualidades y tú claramente no estás aquí para dejar el pésame a alguien, ni hablar a mí.

Los fríos ojos verdes lo estudiaron como si él tuviese las respuestas del universo clavada en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Estoy aquí para hacerte un trato.

—¿Un trato? —Jason quiso reír—. No esperaba algo viniendo de ti desde la última vez que te vi, pero pensé que al menos me ofrecerías un poco de alcohol para mis heridas—hizo un gesto seco hacia el revoltijo de tierra del que salió—. Ya sabes, no es fácil cavar tu propia tumba y salir ileso.

Talía sonrió, _¿por qué sonríe?_ , y se acercó aún más, ahora acortando el espacio que los separaba.

—Te daré eso y mucho más si aceptas venir conmigo.

—¿Y lo haría por qué…?

La mujer le hizo entrega de una hoja de diario arrugada.

—Porque ya no existe un lugar para ti en esta ciudad.

Talía contestó tajante, mientras los turquesas ojos de Jason se perdieron en el título de la noticia principal que el recorte periódico resaltaba en grandes letras negras: “ ** _Batman y Robin consiguen apresar a Two-Face luego de su repentina huida del Asilo Arkham”_** , y la gran imagen adjunta a la noticia mostraba a Batman en su mejor apogeo, acompañado de un niño desgarbado y pequeño con una nueva versión de lo que una vez fue el traje brillante de Robin.

Su Robin.

 _Al menos se puso pantalones,_ no puede evitar pensar _, chico listo_. Percibió que esa no era la reacción que tuvo que tener, ni la que Talía esperó al hacerle entrega de tal noticia. Supuso que la furia tendría que latir en sus venas, molestarse e insultar a todo lo que se moviera al caer en cuenta de que fue reemplazado tan rápido por un niño que no aparentaba alcanzar los diez años siquiera. La noticia fue publicada el 15 de octubre y él debió morir a finales de abril del mismo año.

La fecha del día en que todo se fue a la mierda estaba grabada en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer. Seis meses, a Bruces le costó seis meses encontrar a otro prototipo de Robin y sacarlo a las calles cuando él estuvo en espera de cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Batman todo un año antes de que lo dejaran bajar a la Cueva por primera vez.

Suspirar se le hizo inevitable. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a molestarse cuando él fue el reemplazo de Dick en primer lugar? Al menos esperaba que al niño le fuese bien ahora que estaba bajo su escabrosa sombra y no en la brillante e insuperable del niño de oro, Richard Grayson.

Como sea, Jason estaba oficialmente muerto, así que solo le quedada desearle suerte al nuevo pajarito para que no tuviese que perder las alas tan pronto como él.

Batman, Robin y Bruce Wayne ya no eran su problema.

Él mismo se volvió lo más importante ahora.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que acepté venderme fue por una herencia, una mansión y la empresa más importante de esta ciudad—comentó, rememorando lo que Bruce estuvo a punto de sacrificar por la custodia de una rata callejera que no valía dos billetes. Bueno, ya no tenía que preocuparse por una rata cazada y su fortuna se encontraba a salvo de nuevo—. No lo haré por mucho menos que eso.

—Estás de suerte—Jason alzó una ceja en respuesta—, porque yo estoy dispuesta a darte el mundo entero.

Sin esperar que algo saliera de su boca, Talía se dirigió hacia la salida del cementerio, donde un auto esperó paciente su regreso. Jason no se movió de donde se hallaba parado, intuía que ella no se iría sin él porque hasta él mismo sabía que no le quedaba nada más en esta ciudad corrompida por los peores monstruos y su codicia, el egoísmo de la Élite Gothamita, y la soberbia de Bruce Wayne al creer que tenía lo necesario para salvar algo que no quería ser salvado en primer lugar.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía nada que pensar.

—Buena suerte en tu guerra, Bruce—murmuró hacia su propia tumba, dejando caer en ella el recorte periodístico—, porque yo ya me cansé de pelearla por ti.

Con su desastrosa prueba de haber vuelto a la vida goteando en cada parte de su cuerpo, giró sobre sus talones y atravesó el campo repleto de muerte con pasos temblorosos, pero seguros de no querer echarse atrás. Sus extremidades rebotaron a su costado, la lluvia se ralentizó y lo envolvió en una imagen lamentable que sus peores enemigos disfrutarían de ver, el Joker seguramente lo haría. Aun así, era momento de aceptar que ya no existía cabida para él en esa ciudad. Si Jason Peter Todd se mantenía enterrado en su cuna de oro y madera de caoba tal vez él tenía una oportunidad de ser otra cosa que una rata callejera que intentó vivir en un falso cuento de hadas.

No esperaba mucho a sabiendas de la persona que le daba su tiempo en el auto.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó una vez que estaba resguardado en el carísimo interior del auto de Talía y la puerta se cerró con fuerza luego de tomar asiento a su lado.

La bella mujer no pareció molesta de estar arruinado sus perfectos asientos de cuero refinado o su desastrosa apariencia digna de un zombie viviente. En cambio, ella recogió una gruesa manta que mantuvo en el otro costado del automóvil y la posó lentamente sobre su cuerpo, rodeándolo con una dulzura que no podía conectar con la asesina letal que era en realidad, mientras tiró con lentitud de él hasta que estaba apoyado por completo en su pecho.

Parpadeó aplacado.

—Ahora vamos a convertirte en el rey que sé que eres.

Jason no sabía por qué estaba vivo, no sabía cómo fue encontrado por la Liga de Asesinos, o por qué no hallaba rencor o dolor en su interior por la forma en que todo terminó para él. Solo sabía que no quería volver al nido de ratas en el que había nacido. Sabía que le habían otorgado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez pretendía aprovecharla.

" _Sin embargo",_ una molesta voz retumbó detrás suyo, " _lo que una vez fuiste, siempre lo serás"._

Jason la silenció. Solo quería dormir.


	2. Lo que hace a uno un rey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason entiende que, incluso en su nueva vida, siguen habiendo cosas que le faltan.

Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Talía fue una experiencia… curiosa.

Al principio creyó que terminaría cayendo en picada en una trampa sin fin, tratando de convertirlo en uno más de los tantos lacayos ninjas que se regían bajo las garras de un hombre casi tan antiguo como la historia de la humanidad misma.

Él supo en lo que se estaba metiendo en el momento en que aceptó subirse en el mismo auto que la asesina por excelencia de la Liga de Asesinos, pero no esperó que el recibimiento de Ra’s al Ghul hubiese sido tan tranquilo y poco trágico como lo fue en un principio. Como Bruce siempre le advirtió que sería.

Llegar a Infinity Island se convirtió en un viaje corto, pero no se lo recomendaba a nadie que acabase de salir de su propia tumba creándose más heridas de las que ya tenía antes de morir. Había resurgido una furia inexplicable en Talía cuando le ordenó a uno de sus criados de confianza que se encargara de curarlo y prepararlo para presentarlo a su padre. No comprendió el sentimiento estallando en la mujer, las heridas se veían peor de lo que eran en realidad y no encontraba algún dolor nadando a través de sus sentidos. Él supuso que, como el nuevo obsequio para su padre, debía estar en la mejor de todas las condiciones y el modo poco ortodoxo en que salió del cementerio arruinaba ese hecho. Pero bueno, nadie le dio una clase de _cómo escapar de tu propia tumba si te mueres y revives dentro de ella en cinco pasos_ , así que él creía que lo hizo bastante bien.

Le cocieron las heridas abiertas de los brazos y piernas en tiempo récord, envolvieron lo mejor que pudieron los dedos rotos de sus pies y sus encarnadas manos, y le vistieron con el atuendo típico de los soldados de la Liga. Para cuando estaba cruzando el salón principal de la guarida _(¿los villanos tienen salones principales también?_ ) tenía toda la apariencia de cualquier otro miembro y se mimetizaba con el ambiente como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí.

Dicho pensamiento lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy curioso de tu…situación—Ra’s al Ghul rompió el silencio sepulcral, apenas parpadeando en su dirección—. Y estaría muy dispuesto a ofrecer lo que quieras a cambio de permitirle a mi gente estudiar tu caso.

El hombre estaba sentado en un sobresaliente trono de oro pálido, en una pose relajada y con las solapas de su capa alrededor de su cuello acentuando las facciones agresivas de su rostro. Si hubiese estado vestido con una ridícula capa amarilla y bragas verdes seguramente se habría orinado encima. Sin embargo, en ese nuevo punto de su vida, él no pudo hallar algún signo de intimidación que puso a Bruce varias veces a la defensiva.

“— _Los al Ghul no son de confianza, Jason, no confíes en nada de lo que dicen. Siempre consiguen voltear la situación a su favor y te convertirán en su títere. Si tienes la oportunidad, huye._ ”

Jason tuvo ganas de sacudir la cabeza cuando una de las advertencias de Bruce con respecto a la Liga y su líder bombardeó su mente. En su precoz tiempo como Robin no tuvo la oportunidad o suerte, según Bruce, de cruzarse con alguna redada involucrada con la Cabeza del Demonio. Muchas fueron las observaciones por parte de su primer instructor, pero el que más se le quedó fue una simple frase: _Ten cuidado cómo te diriges a él._

Bueno, él podía actuar como un santo, a fin de cuentas, tres años viviendo con un hombre como Alfred Pennyworth tenía más pros que contra, ¿verdad?

—Aún no sé qué es lo que quiero, _señor_. Cuando llegue el momento, y si se me permite, se lo haré saber—su respuesta pareció ser la adecuando al recibir una sonrisa por parte del viejo hombre—. Sin embargo, no voy a matar a nadie que ustedes me digan.

Una chispa de curiosidad morbosa saltó detrás de los fríos ojos de Ra’s.

—¿Incluso las peores escorias del mundo?

—La muerte no es un castigo permanente, lo sé de ante mano.

—Entiendo. Por respeto a la moral del Detective que aun recorre en la tuya, aceptaré tus términos—realizó un gesto vago con la mano dando a entender que la conversación llegó a su fin.

Y tan fácil como esa primera reunión terminó, el interés de Ra’s al Ghul sobre el misterio de su resurrección también lo hizo poco después de dos semanas repleta de estudios y experimentos que no llegaron a ningún lado. Jason no se había asustado y preocupado por las cosas que le hacían a su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando, en un momento de despiste, un líquido verde tóxico fue introducido de golpe en su torrente sanguíneo y el “médico” que se lo administró esperaba otra reacción más drástica en vez de un tranquilo “¿ya me puedo retirar?”.

Ciertamente no encontró otros desperfectos relevantes por las intromisiones en su cuerpo más que el significante crecimiento que su figura estaba recibiendo, acercándose al tamaño promedio de un adolescente de quince años que el mal desarrollo producto de su desnutrición infantil le obsequió. Otra cosa mínima a destacar era la sutil aureola verde y amarillenta instalada alrededor de sus iris que resaltaba como luces neón en los días soleados, dándole un toque extraño a sus ojos comúnmente turquesas o en las situaciones que se encontraba bajo presión, y la nueva adquirió hecha un mechón de cabello blanco surcando el manto oscuro desde el comienzo de su frente.

Talía había dicho que era producto del trauma cerebral impartido mayormente por lo repetidos golpes en la cabeza. Desde su percepción, no era nada grave y no se atrofiaría algo a la larga. Él terminó por creerle, no era como si tuviese otra opción, a parte, no estaba del todo descontento con el resultado de su golpiza; el mechón blanco le daba un aire curioso y misterioso. Y al finalizar el día, no podía evitar agradecerle morbosamente al Joker por su nueva apariencia.

Talía insistió que su apreciación de los hechos fue corrompida. Él respondió que era divertido.

Luego de librarse de la hidra que era la Liga con la Cabeza del Demonio en el mando, se vio instalado rápidamente en el sureste de la isla, donde una versión más compacta de una casa señorial perteneciente a la bella mujer se alzaba al ras de la playa, dándole un aspecto bastante bello en primer lugar. Una parte estaba rodeada de un brillante jardín silvestre, grandes árboles y enredaderas caían como cascada sobre las tejas rojas del techo, mientras que la otra se dejaba envolver por la vista plana y serena de la playa iluminada y lamida constantemente por cristalinas aguas.

El interior de la casa fue otra cosa muy diferente, entre tanto la fachada exterior se parecía a una mini mansión europea, las vistas internas se vieron envueltas por las decoraciones típicas del lugar de origen de Talía, con el verde distintivo de los al Ghul goteando en cada esquina que volteara a ver. Todo era pulcro y sofisticado y algo se removía en su interior al pensar en lo fuera de lugar que se sentía estar rodeado de tantos lujos. No se había acostumbrado a la Mansión Wayne y su opulencia, no comenzaría a hacerlo en un lugar tan alejado de casa.

Y, aunque consiguió la oportunidad de plantear este hecho a su nueva compañera de vivienda, ojos verdes intensos lo observaron con una apreciación indescifrable antes de comenzar a bombardearlo con sus cosas favoritas para que bajara la guardia. Empezando por darle el libre acceso a la gran biblioteca que ocupaba la mayor parte del ala izquierda de la casa, donde libros de todas las clases empapelaban las paredes de arriba abajo y consiguiendo cualquier otro libro que deseara, también le confirió maestros de idiomas siendo ella quien comandaba su aprendizaje en el árabe y mandarín hasta una pronunciación casi perfecta. Y, antes de poder notarlo, estaba siendo instruido en todas las artes marciales que caracterizaba a la Liga de Asesinos y su riguroso entrenamiento.

—Recibirás el mismo entrenamiento que mi amado obtuvo en sus inicios—Talía había dicho en el comienzo de su segundo día viviendo con ella.

No le dio un respiro. No le dejó saborear el hecho de que estaba vivo, mientras le presentaba a su primer entrenador especificado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y fundía su ser en un entrenamiento infernal.

 _—_ Estás destinado a la grandeza, a convertirte en un rey. Pero primero tienes que aprender lo que hace a uno como tal. Tu entrenamiento será permanente, _jamás_ dejarás de aprender. Absorberás el entorno en que te encuentras, lo dividirás en partes y lo analizarás. Lo harás _tuyo_. El saber se convertirá en tu prioridad número uno. Buscarás a tus fieles caballeros y comandarás hacia la victoria. Y ahí, _solo ahí_ , serás un rey sabio, respetado y amado por su pueblo. Y nadie jamás va a derrocarte _._

Jason había querido reí. Él fue asesinado. Ya fue derrocado antes de tener una oportunidad de ser su propia persona y no fluir detrás de la sombra de alguien al que jamás llegaría a rozarle los talones siquiera. Un rey era adorado por quienes lo rodeaban, uno de verdad era amado, no abandonado a su suerte y remplazado a los pocos meses de caer. Un rey no era una rata callejera rota e imposible de arreglar.

Jason nunca sería un rey.

—No me crees—ella adivinó—. ¿Qué necesitas para creerme?

—¿Sinceramente? — _Tantas cosas_ , Jason debió morderse la lengua para no hablar.

—No aceptaría nada menos.

La risa que burbujeó en su pecho antes casi evolucionó a un sollozo indescifrable, desconociendo de donde provenía o qué lo provocaba. Las palabras de Talía no estaban cargadas de malas intenciones, se mostró abierta frente suyo, algo poco acostumbrado viniendo de alguien que fue criada por la Cabeza del Demonio. Y Jason sabía que no debía confiar en ella más de lo que ya lo hizo tan ciegamente. Sin embargo, aunque su cuerpo no reflejaba ningún dolor o no escuchara a su alma agonizar, sabía que algo en él no estaba bien.

Que estaba incompleto.

—Una familia—confesó en un susurro muerto, como si se estuviese condenando por abrir la boca en primer lugar—. Una que pueda llamar mía sin que se desmorone cuando noten que no soy como esperan que sea. Una familia de verdad que no va a buscar un pretendiente para ocupar mi lugar luego de que caiga, alguien que se llame mi hermano y no me apuñale por la espalda con su propio equipo de elitistas. Quiero un padre de verdad, no una máscara que me entrene para enfrentar una guerra que no es mía.

Talía se acercó con cautela, sondeando a su alrededor con una suavidad única que no le puso los vellos de punta en el momento en que tomó su rostro sonrojado por la marea de sentimientos que impactaron de lleno en su estabilidad emocional. Todo en ella gritaba protección, seguridad y confianza, y Jason jamás se imaginó estar en el lado receptor de tanto afecto.

—Te lo daré, habibi—determinación goteó en sus palabras—. Te daré todo lo que me pidas.

Al día siguiente, Talía le presentó a Damian.


	3. Lazos ganados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason le habla a Damian sobre la etiqueta familiar y la importancia de ignorar los lazos forzados si no le hacen ningún buen, sin aceptar que es algo que le hubiera gustado que se lo dijeran a él también.

El conocimiento de la existencia de Damian lo descolocó un poco. Más al notar que el niño gritaba _Bruce_ por todas partes, excepto por la tez morena y los relucientes orbes verdes que lo escudriñaron de los pies a la cabeza apenas coincidieron por primera vez en la sala principal de la casa señorial.

Era una pequeña mierda, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Seis años recién cumplidos, con suerte sobrepasaba su cintura, caminaba alrededor de la sala como si el mundo le perteneciera (a sabiendas de quiénes eran sus padres no le sorprendía mucho este hecho) y hablaba y posaba como los señores de nariz respingona y asquerosamente opulentos que empañaban la pantalla en las películas viejas que tanto disfrutó en su vida anterior.

Había muchas cosas obvias al respecto en esa pequeña persona:

  1. Pasó demasiado tiempo en manos ajenas, en vez de las de su madre.
  2. Como era de esperarse, fue criado bajo el mantra de que era un heredero honorable y estaba destinado a la grandeza de representar las vastas dinastías que eran los Wayne y al Ghul.
  3. Y, la última, Ra’s no tenía buenas intenciones con el niño.



Las señales estaban a la vista. Un entrenamiento arduo que podría poner de rodillas a un adulto con facilidad, fue impuesto a un niño que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de perder todos sus dientes de leche antes de empuñar una espada. Dedos ásperos y llenos de marcas de ampollas pasadas. Rasguños y cortes resaltaban en un pálido blanco en su joven carne, y moretones casi imperceptibles danzaban en los espacios de piel desnuda.

Con una simple mirada pudo percibir la leve curva en las mangas de sus túnicas verdes y doradas, haciendo alusión a los vendajes mal puestos que, para su sospecha acertada, se vio obligado a colocarse él mismo.

Jason debió esconder los brazos detrás de su espalda cuando se detuvo frente al niño. Era una postura abierta y daba la sensación de exposición, soltura y tranquilidad, pero en su ocultismo, tenía los dedos retorcidos contra sus antebrazos, en un vago intento por aminorar la furia del claro maltrato que Damian recibía bajo el juramento de seguir el camino correcto que lo catapultaría a la gloria.

No fue una sorpresa que Talía lo supiera. Ella le dirigió una mirada sutil, a través del espesor de sus pestañas, aunque inquisitiva. Había cumplido su promesa y este niño sería su familia. Sin embargo, existía algo más, siempre lo hacía si ella estaba en medio de la ecuación, y estaba esperando paciente a ver cómo reaccionaría a continuación.

Leerlo nunca fue tan fácil como en ese momento y el brillo en sus engatusadores ojos lo desafiaban a que dijera algo al respecto, que actuara en consecuencia al mal trato del joven heredero que soportaba bajo una mentira vil. Y Jason lo haría, pero no ahora.

No era la ocasión perfecta.

—Madre dijo que tú eres mi hermano mayor.

Jason no pudo evitar parpadear en reconocimiento.

—No lo soy—comentó sosteniendo su voz baja y serena, con el mismo tono que había usado en otros tiempos bajo el nombre de Robin para tranquilizar a los niños que se vieron atravesados en los nefastos planes de cualquier maleante que tenía los testículos necesarios como para creer que sobresaldría en la mierda juntada alrededor de las calles de Gotham.

—¿Insinúas que las palabras de mi madre no son de fiar? —el niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Jason debió contener un ruido al comienzo de su garganta que no supo diferenciar entre una risa incrédula o un sollozo desgarrador al reconocer a su viejo mentor en cada una de sus facciones.

—No he dicho nada de eso. Solo puntualizo que no puedo obtener algo tan importante como un título familiar cuando no he hecho algo significativo para merecerlo—sacudió la mano en un gesto sin importancia.

—¿Título familiar? —Damian dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, un gesto curioso que se vería tierno en cualquier niño, pero en él se vio como un movimiento estudiado al pie de la letra.

—Intuyo que los conoces: padre, madre, hermano, hermana, abuela, _abuelo—_ su voz se oscureció momentáneamente—. Son títulos que la sociedad impuso en los orígenes de una familia estándar para enseñar a los miembros la jerarquía a la que deben adaptarse, buscando el equilibrio de poder y estabilidad dentro de una, mientras se desarrolla los límites que regulan a las personas bajo su título correspondiente al nacer.

Jason quiso darse una palmada en la espalda al haber podido simplificar la extensa charla que una vez Alfred le impartió en los confines de la cocina de la Mansión Wayne, luego de que tuviese un arranque de furia por presenciar una de las tantas discusiones entre Bruce y Dick. Donde el menor no dudó en faltarle el respeto al adulto siempre que tuvo la oportunidad y ver cómo Bruce se mantenía impasible (en la mayoría de las veces) y soportaba el ataque verbal constante de su hijo mayor.

Él, siendo muy él, trató de entrometerse y saltar a favor de su padre adoptivo. Desde _su_ punto de vista, Grayson no era una buena persona y quiso hacer algo al respecto, hasta que Alfred lo interceptó en la marcha para arrastrarlo a la cocina en busca de, supuestamente, ayuda para preparar la cena de ese día.

El pequeño Jason de trece años estaba muy enojado en esa ocasión y no dudó en expresarle su malestar al de mayor edad. Al terminar de despotricar toda su indignación, el mayordomo prosiguió a soltarle la misma sarta de códigos y cómo funcionaban los títulos familiares en la clase alta (con palabras más elocuentes, claro). Se tomó todo su tiempo de explicarle cómo debía ser el papel de un padre y la postura esperada del cabecilla de la familia, también le explicó la función de un hermano mayor y el actuar eficiente y respetable que se esperaba del hermano menor.

Para él, que debía cumplir el último, fue algo bastante obvio. Los títulos familiares son respetados. Era el hermano menor. No podía defender el honor de su padre. No podía desafiar la postura del hermano mayor. _No podía hacer nada por más injusto que le pareciera porque no estaba en su papel._

A Jason se le hizo una sarta de pura mierda, pero, si quería seguir viviendo bajo el techo y protección de los Wayne, era cosa de aceptar. No tenía otra opción a menos que quisiera traerle más problemas a su padre adoptivo. Él no deseaba ser como su supuesto hermano mayor. Quería enorgullecer a Bruce, no llenarle de dolores de cabeza y ser el motivo de su mal humor.

Hubo un tiempo en que quería tantas cosas y creyó que en verdad podría conseguirlas.

Sin embargo, esas eran metas de un niño que se hallaba muerto y no era su obligación satisfacer ninguna de ellas ahora.

Aun así, que tuviese continuamente enterrando la esencia de lo que una vez fue no significaba que no hiciera utilidad de las cosas aprendidas en su pasado y las implementara como mejor le apeteciera.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque alguien le dijese que podía entender cómo los títulos familiares funcionaban, mas no debía aceptarlo cuando la contraparte no actuaba conforme a su papel. Algo que esperó que le dijeran cuando se suponía que debía recibir con los brazos abiertos a alguien como Richard Grayson como su hermano mayor solo porque la etiqueta elitista así lo decía y él jamás lo fue ni intentó disimular, aunque sea, ser uno para Jason.

No obstante, para su suerte, él no era Grayson, ni Alfred, ni Bruce, ni ningún otro elitista que creía que su palabra era la ley. Jason no adoctrinaría al niño con ideologías estúpidas que solo lo llevarían a cumplir con el mismo estándar con el que fue condicionado en el pasado. Le daría las herramientas necesarias para que formara su propio pensamiento y se movilizara a partir de él, siempre que Damian le permitiese.

—Madre dijo que eras mi hermano—Damian insistió, trayéndolo de vuelta a la actualidad—. Si dices que no eres mi hermano, ¿quién eres?

—Seré quien me permitas ser—contestó de inmediato—. A diferencia de lo que acabo de decir, no voy a obligarte a que me trates y veas como tu hermano mayor si no me lo he ganado.

—¿Ganarse?

—Por supuesto. Los títulos familiares deberían ser merecidos de la misma manera en que alguien se gana tu confianza y lealtad; demostrándote que se lo merece—se encorvó levemente hacia el niño—. Apenas sabes quién soy, no voy a forzarte a verme como algo que no sientes que vale la pena. Si quieres que sea tu hermano, bien, lo aceptaré con gusto. Si quieres verme como un amigo, o un socio, o un simple compañero de casa estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo y nadie, ni siquiera tu madre o tu abuelo puede cambiar ese hecho—completó su habladuría, observando directamente a Talía con un mensaje obvio:

_No dejaré que tenga al chico._

Ella le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes hasta que cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza en aceptación de su desafío.

_Por favor, hazlo._

—Claro está—empezó poco después—, que puedes ignorar todo lo que acabo de decir si lo crees un inconveniente para ti.

—Entonces—Damian volvió a hablar luego de reconsiderar sus palabras, llamando su atención una vez más y contando su conversación silenciosa compartida con Talía—. Si tú debes ganarte mi confianza, ¿yo debo ganar la tuya?

Jason asintió cortamente al entender su punto.

—Creo que sería algo justo.

—Madre dijo que eras su hijo. Así que ella ganó su título como madre y tú como su hijo, ¿verdad?

Jason escondió como pudo un suspiro. Ese tema no fue tocado todavía.

—Eh, las cosas son más complicadas que eso—acarició su antebrazo con torpeza.

—¿De qué modo? —persistió el niño.

—En todos los modos posibles—se apresuró en contestar para terminar esa conversación.

Damian soltó un pequeño e irritable “tt” en respuesta, dejando en claro su disgusto por su respuesta incierta.

—Madre espera que te vea como mi hermano mayor. Dice que tu presencia en mi vida será fructu…—el niño se trabó en la pronunciación de la palabra y Jason, con delicadeza, le corrigió—, _fructífera_ — ahora pudo decirlo bien y el adolescente debió ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver indicios de que, detrás de sus intentos por verse más grande de lo que era, seguía siendo solo un niño—. Y nuestra convivencia influirá de modo digna a mi futuro.

—Bueno—Jason comenzó—. Si tú estás dispuesto a ganarte tu título de hermano menor, yo también lo estaré para ganarme el mío. Pero, insisto, no tienes que estar de acuerdo con nada que no te agrade.

Ojos verdes esmeraldas iban de un lado al otro por su rostro, indagando un ápice de duda o engaño que delatara una posterior traición. Luego deslizó la mirada hacia su madre y regresó a enfrentar la suya, ahora con algo distinguible entre seguridad y esperanza brillando en sus orbes.

—Es un trato, entonces—comentó solemne, estirando su pequeña mano hacia su dirección.

El gesto se le hizo muy tierno. No pudo evitar la sensación de calidez y emoción que le trasmitía el pequeño ser que se alzaba frente suyo sin miedo, tratando de ocultar los nervios detrás de una fachada altanera y mostrarse imponente desde sus cuatro pies y medio de altura.

En ese momento, aceptó su mano y se permitió sonreír abiertamente.

—Es un trato.

A partir de ahí, ambos trataron de llevar la fiesta en paz. Talía creyó que ese era la oportunidad requerida para intervenir y movilizarlos a los tres hacia el salón principal de la casa donde ya se servía la cena.

Cada uno tomó su asiento predilecto y se sumergieron en una vaga conversación que su tema de interés varió de aquí a allí. Damian fue quien, de los presentes, comandó la dirección de las charlas, disfrutando el permitido de poder decir lo que quisiera sin tapujos que un niño de seis años no debería tener tan inculcado.

Siendo así, Jason iba recolectando pequeñas porciones de información, algunas dudas fueron confirmadas, como el hecho de que Ra’s lo tenía innecesariamente sujeto a su lado y nunca fuera de su supervisión, haciendo mención de una alarmante preocupación hacia el niño que no tuvo con ninguno de sus propios hijos. También tuvo el placer de conocer que Damian disfrutaba del arte tanto como amaba los animales. No tenía el tiempo o el permiso para pasear por el territorio al Ghul como uno creería que podría, pero adoraba con creces las pocas circunstancias en que se le permitía convivir con la naturaleza y tratar de plasmarla en una hoja bajo su huella artística.

Para su disgusto, ratificó lo que ya intuía sobre el entrenamiento al que el niño fue obligado a soportar sin un verdadero motivo aparte de una sucia mentira. No quería pensar demasiado, pero sabía por experiencia que, de enterarse, Bruce pegaría el grito en el cielo si descubriera al prototipo de asesino perfecto que Ra’s esperaba convertir a su único hijo de sangre.

Damian hablaba y hablaba sobre todos sus maestros, lo que le gustaba y lo que no de ellos. Y escucharlo comentar tan tranquilo la sarta de abuso que infringieron en el niño solo le removía el estómago y hacía que su garganta se cerrada de la furia. Por supuesto, estaba demás aclarar que no era culpa de Damian, era una víctima de la mente retorcida de su abuelo y fue limitado al conocimiento básico que todo ser humano necesitaba para reconocer cuando alguien abusaba de sus derechos.

Tragándose el enojo que le hervía la sangre, permitió que el niño le hiciera todo tipo de preguntas y contestó sin pelos en la lengua, siempre que no tocaran puntos en concreto de su vida anterior. Damian ya tenía demasiado en su plato, no quería recargarlo con la noticia de que estaba compartiendo la mesa con un presunto zombie y podía correr peligro de perder su aniñado cerebro. No obstante, nada se interpuso en la fluida conversación bastante tranquila y sensata hasta que la cena se dio por aludida y el horario de dormir del niño por fin llegó.

Damian le hizo dar su palabra de que al día siguiente entrenarían y Jason no dudó en comprometerse con ello. Así sin más, él se despidió tranquilamente de su madre y Jason, y permitió ser guiado a la habitación (la cual usaría por primera vez ya que antes no había dormido en otro lado que no sea dentro de los parámetros del territorio de Ra’s)

Talía observó tentativamente la partida de su hijo y no fue hasta que estuvo segura de que el menor ya no podía oírlos que se acercó hacia donde se apartó, directo a la pequeña terraza que daba al mar oscurecido por la noche, siendo únicamente iluminado por el tenue brillo de las estrellas.

La mujer no dijo mucho en toda la noche, interesada más en presenciar las interacciones de ambos muchachos y estudiar de cerca las reacciones que podían albergar en las facciones de Jason al oír el tipo de vida que el pequeño hijo de Bruce debió soportar.

Jason advirtió sobre sus acciones desde el principio. De modo que no le sorprendió ser abordado por ella al hallarse completamente solos.

—Entonces, habibi—ella impartió la conversación sin verlo directamente, con los brillantes ojos esmeralda perdidos en las lejanías del paisaje—. ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?

Jason se tomó un minuto, deslizando su mirada de la fría arena para pasar al sereno rostro femenino que seguía sin verlo.

—Damian en un gran chico. Una cruza perfecta entre el mejor detective del mundo y la asesina más mortal de la Liga de Asesinos. Un futuro próspero le espera de seguir bajo la dirección que Ra’s tomó para él sin importar qué tan manchado esté al final del día. Tiene convicción y una herencia de guerreros que lo respalda sin importar qué haga y una genética que actuará a su favor y conveniencia en los años venideros.

Talía ronroneó.

— _¿Pero?_

Jason percibió su mirada intensificarse, sin embargo, no fue testigo del malsano brillo amarillo que inundó las aguas turquesas de su bello mirar cuando se dirigió enteramente hacia la mujer a su lado.

—No voy a permitir que él lo corrompa.

Ella sonrió, una mezcla rara entre satisfacción y tranquilidad, como si estuviese preocupada por algo sin importancia y ahora eso fue quitado de sus hombros.

—Confío en qué lo harás, habibi.


	4. Hijo de Ári̱s.

Para suerte de ambos, su oportunidad no tardó en llegar.

Sucedió dos días antes de cumplir sus dieseis años. Y si eso no fue el mejor regalo de todos, no sabía cuál podría llegar a ser.

Fue requerido por el propio Ra’s en el área de entrenamiento principal del recinto, donde los aspirantes a asesinos eran subyugados a un entrenamiento de muerte que casi nadie podía estar de pie luego de terminar a menos que quisieran expulsar sus órganos al segundo de moverse.

Para su mala suerte, no debía presenciar el entrenamiento de nadie más que no sea el de Damian.

Siguió a Talía hacia el costado derecho de un podio en el que la gran figura de Ra’s sobresalía tomando asiento con soberanía en un semitrono de oro. A su lado, una figura más grande y gruesa se mantenía apacible, oculta bajo un largo manto dorado que evitaba cualquier vistazo a su rostro. Jason sintió su respiración tartamudear en su pecho al distinguir dicha silueta. Nunca la había visto antes, pero su mera presencia, tan formidable y casi arcaica, hacía que su interior se sintiera precavido e intentara mantenerse fuera de su radar lo más que pudiera.

La última vez que reconocía sentirse así fue instantes antes de que la bomba le explotara en la cara y el humo rasgara el suave telar de sus pulmones. Esa persona, fuera quien fuera, no era un cuento bueno al que quisiera echarle un ojo pronto.

Por lo demás, una tanda de asesinos ninjas rodeaban lo que era una desgastada plataforma de madera y observaban sin parpadear al espectáculo que se originaba en medio.

Damian siendo entrenado por Lady Shiva.

Jason no era estúpido, eso era más una masacre que un entrenamiento. Él mismo tuvo su momento de chocar puños con Shiva y, aunque ella fue un contrincante implacable, reconocía cómo sus ataques no eran nada comparado a los que realizaba en ese momento. Los golpes dirigidos hacia el niño no tenían otra intención más que destrozarlo.

Los primeros veinte minutos Damian lo soportó como un digno sucesor de unas bestias como lo era Batman y Talía, pero ni siquiera el gran murciélago o la asesina por excelencia de la Liga podían hacerle frente a la mejor artista marcial que el mundo tenía actualmente sin trastabillar. 

Lady Shiva era el verdadero terror para cualquiera que tuviera los dedos sucios y temiera que le pusieran precio a su cabeza y alguien como ella le diera caza. Era veloz, flexible y malditamente imposible de mantenerse quieta.

Pateaba, giraba sobre sus talones y blindaba su espada en direcciones menos mortales en el cuerpo del niño que evitaba su prematura muerte.

Damian intentaba conservarse estable luego de recibir una patada directa en su costado izquierdo. Volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea y corrió hacia la mujer con espada en alto. Dio un salto en contra punta y trató de encestar un golpe sin predecesores justo en el rostro de Shiva con un gran grito de batalla. Parecía que iba a lograrlo, aunque sea dañar a su contrincante una vez en todo el enfrentamiento. Pero ella se deslizó como una boa constructora hacia un costado para colocarse detrás suyo una vez que aterrizó sobre la plataforma, dándole un golpe específico en el comienzo de la nuca del niño y dejarlo paralizado y sumergido en un intenso dolor.

A simple vista, se diría que la pelea estaba terminada. Damian no podía moverse, mucho menos ponerse de pie y tratar de enfrentarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, los combates de la Liga tenían dos simples reglas, pero, la más importante, era muy fácil de comprender: ríndete o muere. Y el niño, destrozado como se hallaba, hacía honor al orgullo adquirido por su padre y no se dio de baja, por ende, Shiva contaba con el camino libre para dar el golpe final al niño y nadie se interpondría a ese hecho. Ni siquiera Talía.

Y Ra’s parecía disfrutar de su resolución. A fin de cuentas, él buscaba la perfección hecha persona, un heredero digno de su apellido y posición. Si no podía ganarles a sus contrincantes ahora, no solo no tendría la oportunidad de cumplir su destino como sucesor de la Cabeza del Demonio, tampoco tendría un futuro que vivir. 

Jason no pudo seguir viendo esa matanza. Era solo un niño, por amor a todo lo santo. Debía ser protegido de la mierda que el mundo podía depararle, no lanzarlo frente a una guillotina y esperar que no pierda la cabeza por pura suerte.

Sentía cientos de pares de ojos clavados en su cuerpo cuando en realidad no parecía ser así. No llevaba ni un mes viviendo bajo el manto de la Liga, pero había dejado en claro que jamás, en su sano juicio, arremetería o permitiría que un niño terminara dañado. Por supuesto, esto era algo que Ra’s comprendió a la perfección luego de una docena de negaciones a ciertas misiones donde la tortura infantil era implícita por más que buscara otra alternativa y él se mantuvo firme en su rechazo, sin darle importancia a los castigos por rebeldía.

Por lo tanto, a nadie le sorprendió ver un borrón carmín y dorado atravesar la plataforma a una velocidad casi inapreciable y detener en el aire la espada con la que Lady Shiva se disponía a ejecutar a Damian. Pero, a diferencia del resto, ella no esperó que interviniera, era un actuar estúpido a menos que la intensión sea completar la pelea del contrincante por el que se entrometía.

Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa, golpeó en seco la muñeca, forzándola hacia atrás y tensando la unión entre la mano y el antebrazo de la mujer obligándola a soltar la espada. Pateó el arma lejos de un futuro agarre, cortándole la oportunidad de destruirlo con ella. Sin pestañar, prosiguió a insertar con fuerza dos dedos en la curva superior de la axila derecha, la clavícula derecha y el centro del pecho sincronizadamente, paralizando su brazo manejable por completo y arrebatándole el aire haciendo que sus pulmones colapsaran. Cuando Shiva cayó sobre sus rodillas, y sin soltar su brazo, se impulsó hacia abajo y se elevó eficazmente hasta tener sus muslos rodeando el cuello delgado de la mujer, dio una vuelta carnero aérea y la arrastró con su agarre mortal hacia el suelo y la sostuvo por completo inmovilizada.

En un parpadeo, la mascota favorita de Talía había derrotado a la mejor artista marcial del mundo con sus propios movimientos.

—Ríndete, Shiva—Jason gruñó. El rostro de Shiva fue pasando de rojo a azul para terminar en violeta, el oxígeno comenzó a escasearle y, asumiendo que él había obstruido sus pulmones con el último golpe en su pecho, pronto perdería la conciencia. La rabia le rodeó cuando la mujer no mostró signos de abrir la boca. Aun manteniendo el agarre en el brazo derecho de Shiva, lo giró por completo y aumentó la presión entre sus muslos, comenzando a sofocarla esta vez de verdad. Amarillo manchado de verde tóxico inundó su mirar en el momento en que gritó—: ¡Ríndete de una maldita vez! —su orden salió como un fuerte rugido que, de no estar tan empecinado en conseguir doblegar a su adversario, habría notado como todos los presentes irguieron sus espaldas en una postura rígida y el suelo tembló en un pequeño parpadeo que pasó inadvertido, menos para alguien en específico.

—Una de las reglas de Combate de la Liga de Asesinos es que, en el caso de que un Assassin se interponga en un combate ajeno, debe luchar y defender el honor por el cual interfirió—Ra’s habló desde su trono, con una sonrisa maltrecha atrapada en una juventud falsa. Era obvio que, de todos allí presentes, era el que más disfrutaba de la función—. El Hijo de Ári̱s te ha derrotado, Lady Shiva. No aceptar el resultado del combate es poco honorable, incluso para alguien de renombre como tú.

Jason evitó parpadear por la confusión. Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a él como el Hijo de Ári̱s y era una completa extrañeza porque no sabía siquiera lo que significaba o si se trataba de una manera rebuscada de referirse a Bruce utilizando el dialecto de la Liga. Aunque, para su tormento, la palabra como tal no sonaba con el acento característico del árabe y más como un lenguaje poco escuchado o antiguo. Sin embargo, tenía un asunto importante entre las piernas (literalmente) como para perder el tiempo en las maneras innecesarias en que hacían alusión a su pasado como hijo de Bruce.

Shiva sostuvo su actitud lo más que pudo y Jason apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello. Tenía presente que iba a matarla de seguir con su sostén, pero no se echaría atrás para darle una oportunidad de derrumbarlo y romperlo. Jason no era idiota, de no haberla tomado con la guardia baja dudaba mucho que hubiese llegado a esa posición y conseguir la victoria. Ciertamente estaba muy lejos de siquiera ser un cuarto de lo feroz y experta que ella era. No le quedaba otra opción más que terminar con el confrontamiento y así cortar de raíz cualquier oportunidad de ser arrastrado a una lucha de la que no saldría vivo.

—Lady Shiva—Ra’s insistió ahora con un tono de voz mordaz camuflado en su tranquilidad de siempre. Y los ojos de la mujer rodaron hacia el comienzo de sus cejas a falta de oxígeno.

Entonces, tres golpes se dieron en la plataforma.

—Yo me rindo ante ti—Lady Shiva por fin renunció y aceptó con la voz entrecortada y áspera.

Jason la soltó con precavida lentitud, ante todo, pero le había paralizado un costado de su cuerpo y luego le desestabilizó los pulmones y la asfixió con sus piernas, así que tenía la leve esperanza de que no tratara de atacarle de nuevo.

No era una imagen que alguien se esperara. No obstante, tres ninjas acudieron a la orden silenciosa de su jefe y ayudaron a la mujer a ser apartada del centro de atención y llevarla a la sala de enfermería.

Pero a él poco le importaba ya. No se tomó un momento para leer la situación actual que se deslizó rápidamente hacia donde Damian había caído luego del último ataque de Lady Shiva, en busca de heridas severas que afectaran su bienestar más allá de un par de golpes y cortes superficiales que (por desgracia) el niño ya estaba acostumbrado y de la momentánea parálisis muscular, ayudándole a siquiera poder sentarse sobre sí mismo.

Sentía tener el corazón pulsando en el comienzo de su garganta, atemorizado de haber interrumpido más tarde que pronto y eso le haya dado a la mujer la oportunidad de matarlo como buscaba. Y el aire no consiguió circular regularmente por sus pulmones hasta que tomó el pequeño rostro de dorada piel y brillantes perlas verdes parpadearon en su dirección.

Nada podía interesarle más que no sea la seguridad de Damian.

—En posición, Hijo de Ári̱s.

Jason dirigió su mirada hacia Ra’s de una manera bastante… desesperada. Él aún estaba sutilmente recostado en la plataforma de pelea, agachado sobre sus piernas flexionadas alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Damian. La voz de Ra’s se escuchó lenta y pausada, no existía rastro de exigencia en ella. No obstante, como si el mero hecho de ser referido de esa manera tuviese algo que lo empujara a reconocer, se sintió siendo impulsado a aceptar su llamado.

Con los estragos del pavor, la furia mal contenida y la adrenalina de enfrentar a Lady Shiva, debió forzar fuera de su sistema la sensación del temblor y nerviosismo que se instaló en sus rodillas. Se movió sobre las puntas de sus pies frente a Damian, como Ra’s lo pidió, creando una barrea de protección con cada articulación de su cuerpo rígida doblada en una posición de sumisión y sumo respeto, con una pierna apoyado por completo en el suelo y la otra contra el inicio de su pecho, apretó los brazos detrás de su espalda, ejerciendo presión en su agarre y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus hombros.

Era una pose de entrega completa a un hombre lo suficientemente maldito con aires de grandeza y rey y sediento de un poder no correspondido. Pero, de querer poner las cartas sobre la mesa de la manera en que quería, no se hallaba con la posibilidad de echarse para atrás.

Él era una mascota y debía actuar como tal.

—Tus actos recientes fueron muy… entretenidos—Ra’s movió su mano en un gesto airoso—. Quiero saber qué te llevó a entrometerte en el entrenamiento de mi heredero.

Jason se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada clavada en sus pies. Y Ra’s sonrió complacido.

—Habla—ordenó.

—He decidido lo que quiero a cambio de los exámenes hechos por mi situación, señor.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Evitó dar un tembloroso suspiro. Eso solo indicaría debilidad y vacilación a sus futuras acciones.

—Supuse que no debía ir y decírselo, así como si nada, sino que debía ganarme su atención y oportunidad de ser escuchado—Jason se mordió la lengua para no gruñir _._

—Ya veo— Ra’s tarareó—. Bien, has conseguido no solo mi atención, por ende, habla de una vez, mascota. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Jason levantó la cabeza, ignorando de lleno que su acción sería tomada como un insulto, y clavó la mirada en los ojos intoxicados de verde muerto de uno de los mayores y temidos villanos del mundo mismo.

—Quiero la libertad de Damian al Ghul-Wayne—decretó sin titubear.

Entonces las facciones tranquilas y soberbias de Ra’s cayeron en picada.

El aire caliente de la isla murió y dejó en su lugar una ventisca fría y corroyente que le caló los huesos.

—Asumiré que el enfrentamiento con Lady Shiva debió cansar tu débil mente porque claramente no eres consciente de las cosas que dices—gruñó bajo un tono falso de tranquilidad.

—Soy consciente de cada una de mis palabras y mantengo lo que dije. Quiero la libertad de Damian para lo que sea que haya tenido pensado hacer con él y la promesa de que nunca volverá por su captura.

Entonces, Ra’s se rompió.

—Te muestro benevolencia al dejarte entrar en mi reino, disfrutar de las comodidades que mi hija te otorga y ser entrenado por los mejores maestros, ¡¿Y así es como me lo pagas?! —bramó, poniéndose de pies en un movimiento vago y trastabillante, como si la furia recorriendo su sistema no le dejara actuar con propiedad—. ¡¿No sabiendo cuál es tu lugar?!

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada desafiante.

—Sí—afirmó con convicción, aun manteniéndose en posición de respeto. A diferencia de Ras, él no debía demostrarle nada a nadie, mucho menos reclamar algo a través de la intimidación.

Ciertamente Jason no estaba asustado de la situación, y sabía que debía estar preocupado por ese hecho dado que enfrentar a un psicópata con buena labia nunca era un buen presagio, la última vez que lo hizo no terminó del todo bien. Aun así, lo que sí podía sentir era la seguridad de insistir en su anuncio, como si el fantasma de una mano se posicionara sobre su hombro derecho y una voz suave le trasmitiera desde su espalda que siguiera por el camino de las palabras sabias y negociaciones y ganaría la guerra. ¿Qué guerra? Él no lo sabía, prefería tomarlo como un consejo metafórico de su mente y no darle tanta vuelta a esa presencia fantasmal, incluso cuando Ra’s tomó su espada y la blandió en su dirección, con una sonrisa muerta tirando de sus mejillas ahuecadas carentes de una vitalidad real, viéndose como el monstruo inmortal que era desde hacía cientos de años y que nadie se atrevía a ponerle un alto.

A Jason no le interesó nada de eso, la parte sensata de su cerebro era sofocada por pensamientos que le repetían que siguiera así. Tal vez no sobreviviría, tal vez era hora de confirmar la duda de si su resurrección era de un solo uso y esta vez se quedaría para siempre frío en una tumba, o lo que sea que hicieran allí con los cuerpos que a Ra’s no le servían. Nada importaba si creaba la oportunidad perfecta para que Damian saliera de allí y tuviese una vida remotamente normal fuera de la Liga. Si Talía era tan inteligente como le demostraba, tomaría la oportunidad y huiría de allí con el niño para ponerse a salvo, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra con nuevas identidades o refugiándose en la cueva de Batman. Lo que sea, siempre que lo hiciera una vez que el revuelo de su asesinato atrapara la atención de los presentes, sin voltear a ver qué podía llegar a sucederle.

No quería entender esa tranquilidad que le albergaba al pensar en dar su vida por un niño que no llegaba a conocer por un mes completo. Pero persistía en que era lo correcto, ni siquiera debería estar vivo en primer lugar, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo por salvar una vida inocente? Sus padres podían ser un enredo de puro desastre, pero Damian no debía pagar por una herencia no pedida.

Quiso negar la cabeza. ¿Qué haría Bruce de saber que su hijo muerto volvería a morir por su hijo de sangre? Reírse seguro que no, al menos no como lo estaba haciendo Ra’s en ese momento.

Cuando la espada de la Cabeza del Demonio brilló despiadada, Jason lo supo, este era su fin. Lamentablemente (o no, ya no estaba seguro) el acompañante misterioso de Ra’s detuvo su accionar. Si había hablado o no, no podía decirse, pero sea lo que sea que hizo desde la quietud de su asiento consiguió que cualquier acción por parte de ese monstruo se detuviese y centrara su atención en él.

Pasaron diez segundos de sepulcral silencio hasta que Ra’s volvió a hablar.

—De pie, Hijo de Ári̱s.

Jason acató la orden, quedando con su rostro a centímetros de la espada de Ra’s y el propio Ra’s sobresaliendo detrás de ella, clavando sus ojos en los suyos con una mortalidad casi agonizante, parecían viciosos e inundados de una demencia desenfrenada. Pero para su sorpresa, esa pérdida de autocontrol pareció caer de golpe por un abismo sin fin y la tranquilidad regresó a sus facciones junto a las acciones refinadas que lo caracterizaban.

Había pasado de monstruo a buen samaritano en un segundo y Jason se juró nunca jamás fiarse de ese hombre.

—Me desafías y reclamas cosas que están fuera de tu poder con gran seguridad—gorgojó—. ¿Por qué?

Jason no abrió la boca.

—¡Habla! —Ra’s perdió la compostura una vez más, siendo incapaz de soportar la burda actitud de la mascota de su hija.

—Batman me contó muchas cosas de usted—empezó en un tono bajo, sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre—, del tipo que se habla de un villano. Sin embargo, tendía a mantener que un al Ghul nunca miente y su palabra siempre es de fiar, sin importar el contexto.

Eso era una vil mentira, por supuesto. Bruce en ningún momento volvió a confiar cien por cierto en nada que tuviese que ver con la Liga y sus líderes. En algún instante en su pasado pudo haber perdido la cabeza por Talía, pero había transcurrido tanto tiempo que terminó desenamorarse por completo de la ideología que se formó alrededor de la mujer, lo que le ayudó a ver la verdad oculta en palabras pronunciadas con dulzura y falsa honestidad por parte tanto de padre como de hija.

Claro está que Ra’s no tenía que saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Solo esperaba que le hiciera honor a su palabra—completó, antes de agregar—: _señor_.

Los verdes ojos de Ra’s se incendiaron con un brillo enfermizo y perverso, y si Jason se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo al estar demasiado tiempo en su radar. Las gruesas cejas del hombre cayeron en un marcado surco acentuando su mirada, las comisuras de la boca se contrajeron en gesto amargo y la piel alrededor de sus pómulos altos se tensaron como hilo de caña de pescar a punto de romperse por haber luchado con una presa incapturable.

Hubo cierto odio y respeto en su mirar que Jason quiso darse la vuelta y soltar todo lo que tuviese en su estómago.

—Toma al niño, a la mujer y lárgate de mis dominios.

Jason se encontró parpadeando solemne, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Ra’s como si fuera otro de los insufribles acertijos de Riddler tratando de romper su mente.

¿Mujer?

—¿Disculpa?

—Como lo oyes—Ra’s habló, ahora enfundando su espada en su estuche a un lado de su cadera y retornando sus pasos hacia su trono, manteniendo aun su teatrito de rey soberano indestructible—. Toma al niño, a mi desleal hija y desaparezcan de mi presencia antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿A qué precio? —Jason sabía que debía callarse, tomar su pequeña victoria y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tan pronto como pudiera hacerlo. Pero las cosas no olían bien. ¡Maldición! Era Ra’s del que estaba hablando, nada le salía bien a alguien contra él. Algo quería, algo terminaría pasado jugando a favor del falso inmortal. Algo que claramente le terminaría afectando tarde o temprano de una manera que le haría tocar fondo y esa vez de manera permanente. 

Ra’s no dejaba que alguien le ganase. Un ser como él preferiría que todo se fuera la mierda antes de hundirse primero.

Cuando volvió a centrarse en el otro hombre, sintió como si la muerte hubiese regresado solo para burlarse de su suerte instantes antes de que devorara su alma una vez más.

Hubo cosas que a Jason siempre le quitaron el buen sueño, y la sonrisa larga, afilada y degenerada que Ra’s le dirigió se convirtió en una de esas cosas.

—¿Quién dice que ya no me han pagado?

A partir de allí, de su gesto vago con la mano, despachándolo, Jason no se detuvo a pensar más de lo que ya lo hizo. Tomó a Damian con el mayor de todos los cuidados y se encaminó con trote desesperado hacia la salida más cercana, pasando por el costado de Ra’s y, en consecuencia, a un lado de la figura imperturbable a un lado. Sinceramente, no tenía espacio en su cabeza para nada más que no sea preservar la seguridad del niño entre sus brazos y la vaga sensación de poder salir de allí sin ser atrapado entre el fuego cruzado entre la furia de Ra’s y la insinuación de la falta de lealtad de Talía hacia su persona. Estaba tan perdido que pasó por alto la enorme sombra que pareció devorarlo y una cantarina voz inundó sus oídos como si proviniera desde su propia mente.

_—Te deseo la misma victoria en tus futuras batallas, hijo mío._

La voz atravesó sus sentidos fuerte y clara, causando un cortocircuito que casi le hizo tropezar y el agarre en el cuerpo debilitado de Damian amenazo con desaparecer. Las palabras fueron entonadas con una suavidad y confort casi enfermizas, con la misma melosidad con la que Sheila se dirigió hacia él antes de usarlo como moneda de cambio y verlo siendo apalizado como si solo fuese un costal de mierda para ella.

La sensación de despojo y abandono que le abrazó fue tal que no pudo evitar voltear a ver sobre sus hombros, notando como el resto de ninjas y Ra’s se mantenían clavados en sus puestos, sin haber movido un cabello fuera de lugar desde que tuvo la intensión de huir. Todo se veía igual excepto por la ausencia de la figura encapuchada que se mantuvo hasta ese entonces afianzado al lado del trono de Ra’s. Su precaria desaparición le puso los vellos de punta y con tal solo esa sensación se apresuró a salir del podio para perderse en el mar de pasadizos escurridizos hasta desembocar en una pequeña habitación aislada que tenía lo suministros necesarios para sanar las heridas de Damian.

El niño era lo único que importaba ahora.


	5. Correr más rápido es huir más lejos.

Maniobrar a un Damian inmóvil para curar sus heridas fue algo más complicado de lo previsto. Tuvo que vendar los cortes y desinfectarlos con una velocidad poco ortodoxa al mismo tiempo que masajeaba los músculos del niño para rehabilitar el control motriz sobre su propio cuerpo como una vez Lady Shiva le enseñó luego de dejarle comiendo el polvo en una de sus prácticas sin poder mover un cabello por pura voluntad.

Sintió el corazón en su garganta al comenzar a limpiar con un paño húmedo el rostro de Damian manchado de sangre y sudor seco. La vista del chico tan vulnerable y despojado de sí mismo, con la mirada desenfocada y ausente tratando de centrarse en su nuevo estado, le produjo una maraña de sentimientos horribles a Jason que empujaban contra su pecho como una palanca a fuego vivo amenazándole con quitarle todo el aire.

Si así era sentirse como un prototipo de hermano mayor, entendía por completo porqué Grayson se negó a subirse al tren en su momento. Preocuparse como la mierda pensando que llegó demasiado tarde era el combo de emociones que no quería tratar actualmente. No quería fallarle a Damian, por Dios, era solo un niño pequeño, no necesitaba esto, no debería estar pasando por nada de esto.

Pero ya lo había hecho. Damian, para apenas ser un niño que apenas debió iniciar la primaria, estaba muy lejos siquiera de ser considerado como una persona normal, sabiendo más de cien maneras diferentes de degollar a alguien era un indicio de lo distinto al resto que sería. De llegar a tener una vida remota dentro del concepto que la sociedad aceptaba como casual, le iba a costar de una manera impensable adaptarse a dichos parámetros.

Joder, si Bruce, o no quiera, el propio Alfred, llegaran a conocer al chico, era probable que lloraran.

Tan perdido estaba en su perorata interna a su vez que seguía con la labor de cuidar del niño, que ignoró de lleno la pequeña mano dubitativa que se alzó hacia su antebrazo derecho. Como si lo hubiesen traído a la realidad de golpe, Damian lo observaba como si fuese un sándwich en una noche fría y hambrienta en la abandonada Gotham, Damian lo veía como esas personas que se afiliaban a una iglesia poco después de tocar fondo y el solo hecho de que el niño llegara a tener ese tipo de expresión lo tentó de tal manera que quiso salir corriendo y degollar a Ra’s él mismo, importándole un bledo su propia regla de no matar.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, el estado emocional y mental de un niño era sacrificado por la egoísta voluntad de un adulto.

Jason quería sangre, pero, primero, debía encargarse del frágil niño que tenía entre brazos y que se aferró a su persona en el segundo cero en que su cuerpo le correspondió por completo.

Tenía la respiración acelerada de Damian cayendo en su cuello cuando habló.

—Desafiaste a Lady Shiva por mí.

A primera instancia, la voz del niño se mantuvo impasible y recta como siempre, pero casi al final decayó en un tono tembloroso y agudo, que fueron acorde con el estremecimiento que surcaba su espalda.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, chico.

Hubo un latido de silencio.

—Pero madre no lo hizo.

Jason mató un suspiro derrotado antes de que se le escapara. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, esa realización cruda y cruel al entender que los padres no estaban dispuestos a hacer ciertas cosas para preservar la seguridad de sus hijos era algo que no podía negarse. Aunque todavía no entendía sus sentimientos muertos al respeto, a sabiendas de cómo era en realidad, Jason sabía que debía estar realmente molesto por como terminó las cosas con Catherine y Willis, y, más reciente en su vida, el asunto del Joker siguiendo con vida luego de asesinarlo, y no solo eso, sino que continuó asesinando y arruinando la vida de cientos de otras personas más, y Bruce prefirió seguir manteniendo su tóxico juego del gato y el ratón en vez de darle final al problema de raíz. Lo mismo podría llegar a estar sintiendo Damian en esos momentos, habiendo creciendo como un príncipe en asunción a rey y teniendo todas las comodidades dentro de los límites de una crianza asesina, la poca reacción de Talía hacia su presunta decapitación debió golpear todos sus aniñados nervios.

Él podía entenderle mejor que nadie.

—Lo que sucedió hoy no es culpa tuya ni de tu madre.

—Pero ella…

Jason le interrumpió.

—Sé cómo te sientes, créeme, pero tu madre debió mantener el acto de que su voluntad estaba por completo a merced de Ra’s el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una salida—le tomó el rostro con suavidad, haciéndole que lo viera a los ojos.

—Fui débil—confesó en un murmuro desgarrador.

—No, no lo fuiste, chico, de hecho, has sido muy valiente en siquiera aceptar enfrentarte a Shiva en primer lugar, incluso tu padre teme por un enfrentamiento contra ella—una sonrisa triste estiró sus comisuras al notar la mirada esperanzadora en Damian ante la mención de Bruce—. Está bien tener miedo, Damian, lo de hoy no fue ningún juego. Está bien y es por completo aceptado de que estés asustado y te molestes con tu madre por permitir dicho miedo, pero no tienes que olvidar que nada de esto sucedería de no ser por Ra’s. Fue él quien orquestó tu enfrentamiento con Shiva a sabiendas de que estás muy por debajo de su nivel, _nadie_ está al nivel de ella, ni siquiera el murciélago. Fue Ra’s el que tiene a tu madre atada de pies a cabeza y fue él quien aceptó tu decapitación—tomó el paño húmedo para seguir limpiando el pequeño rostro—. Si quieres pelear con Talía y declararle la ley del hielo, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. ¿Quieres discutir, gritar y romper cosas? _Bien_ , hazlo todas las veces que necesites para sacártelo de tu sistema, pero vas a hacerlo cuando salgamos de aquí y estés en un lugar seguro.

Y a partir de allí no volvió a dar hincapié a una discusión. Continuó borrando cualquier rastro del crimen que se cometió en contra del menor, desinfectó, coció y vendó cada herida con la más de las suavidades posibles con la que se podía tratar una aguja atravesando la piel dañada de un niño. Para cuando estuvo lo más decente posible y sin dolor, el niño volvió a buscar su mirada renuente.

—Tú desafiando a Shiva por mi honor y saliendo vencedor es la mayor prueba de amor y hermandad que nunca he recibido en la vida—Jason tomó una profunda respiración al comprender por cuál camino iba a tomar esa conversación—. Pero yo no he hecho nada para ganarme el derecho de ser tu hermano.

Su corazón tartamudeó contra su pecho al presenciar la mirada ansiosa y despojada del niño. Por supuesto que el chico se aferraría a esas palabras en concreto y no la parte importante de su monologo de la vez que se conocieron.

—Oh Damian, tú… mierda, no tienes que hacer caso a nada de lo que te dije esa vez si no quieres.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Te dije lo que me hubiese gustado a _mí_ escuchar cuando tuve tu edad—Jason negó con la cabeza—. Sé que no te he contado mucho sobre mi pasado, pero hubo un tiempo en que tuve algo similar a una familia, ya sabes, un padre, un abuelo y un prototipo de hermano mayor. Este… joven no estaba muy contento porque me hayan adoptado y por _otras_ ciertas cosas más que estaban en el medio entre él y el hombre que me adoptó. Él fue bastante hostil conmigo por eso y yo le contesté de igual modo, sin embargo, siempre fui regañado por ello y eso me molestó, sentía que él no era un buen hermano para mí y por algún motivo era el único castigado al respeto.

Claro que el asunto era más profundo que “papá tiene otro caso de caridad más importante que yo” como los medios gothamitas tocaron el tema. Bruce despidiendo a Grayson, no diciéndole que había adoptado a un niño poco después de haberle echado, y luego dándole el manto de Robin a dicho niño. Grayson nunca fue bueno manteniendo sus sentimientos bajo control, como cualquier adolescente de su edad explotó y no le importó a quien golpeaba en el proceso su furia y, como Jason fue el siguiente en su lista de problemas, arremetió de la misma manera. Aunque era fácil responsabilizar al otro, Jason comprendía que la falta de relación con Grayson era cosa de los dos (o de uno, si se atrevía a pensar demasiado sobre el actuar de Bruce en ese tiempo), ambos gritaron, discutieron y atacaron al otro, fue un dar y recibir que no se detuvo hasta instancias antes de su muerte.

Jason no tenía mucha idea de cuánto podía cambiar una persona luego de un año (él no contaba por el asunto de, ya sabes, estar muerto y revivir), tal vez Grayson seguía siendo igual, tal vez el nuevo Robin le conmovió lo suficiente como para estar allí si lo necesitaba, tal vez ahora encontró al niño del que se enorgullecía ser su hermano. No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que no quería afectar la visión que Damian llegase a tener del hombre en el hipotético caso de contar con la oportunidad de conocerlo, a fin de cuentas, y le gustase o no, tras papeleos y lazos sanguíneos, Grayson y Damian eran hermanos.

Como tal, Damian tenía el derecho de crear sus propias perspectivas a base de su propia experiencia y no un pensamiento a partir de la visión de una persona externa.

El niño merecía sus propias tomas de decisiones. Necesitaba que alguien depositara un poco de fe en él.

—En conclusión, mi punto con esa charla era que supieras que tenías la opción de negarte a verme como tu hermano en el caso de que no lo quisieras. Tienes muchas opciones en la vida, Damian, y también la libertad de elegir cualquiera que quieras sin importar qué sea o qué cosas podría llegar a desarrollar.

El niño dudó.

—Aun así, sigo sin merecerme ser tu hermano.

Esa vez Jason no se negó suspirar ruidosamente. Era tan terco como sus padres, eso no quedaba en dudas.

—Está bien, ¿quieres ganarte tal honor? Puedes hacerlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, teniendo una vida fuera de la Liga, persiguiendo lo que te gusta, _siendo feliz._ Sé que será un gran cambio e irá en contra de todo lo que te han enseñado, pero la Liga y las creencias de Ra’s han atrofiado tu visión del mundo real y la oportunidad de crecer en un entorno social común, donde puedas hacer amigos de verdad y encontrar cientos de intereses. Quiero que tengas una _vida_.

Los ojos de Damian decayeron dubitativos.

—Será muy difícil.

Jason asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Lo será, y lo más probable es que te canses, sientas querer rendirte y te enojarás un montón, pero las cosas buenas a veces cuestan conseguirlas y la sensación de lograr cumplirlas será una de las mejores sensaciones de tu vida, y, lo más importante, no estarás solo en ningún momento, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, y tu madre también si decides perdonarla y aceptarla de nuevo. Aun así, sea lo que sea que decidas, nunca más vas a depender de ti mismo.

El silencio los atrapó de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo y menos aplastante. Damian clavó su atención en sus pequeñas manos maltratadas por el áspero agarre que tuvo en su espada durante el combate y años de un entrenamiento insoportable para alguien de su edad. Se veía enfrascado en los pensamientos recurrentes que pasaban por su cabeza, casi inconforme con algo, Jason esperaba que no fuera por la sutil sugerencia de que iban a salir de la Liga porque no existirá situación alguna donde él dejase al niño allí en primer lugar.

—¿De verdad quieres alejarme de mi abuelo?

—Desde el momento en que te conocí.

Damian asintió para sí mismo, antes de despegar de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y aferrarse al pecho de Jason con una necesidad palpable.

—Cuento con eso entonces, akhi.

_Mi hermano._ El corazón de Jason tartamudeó al entenderle. Tenía un hermano.

_Tenía una familia._

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces me dije a mí misma: si DC va a ser una perra con Jason, yo voy a hacer a Jason una verdadera perra. Así que acá estamos.
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico acá y estoy hecha un embrollo por todas las cosas que debes hacer antes de publicar un trabajo. Sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez para todos y esta es la mía.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y perdona si encuentras fallos ortográficos.


End file.
